


Only You

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Isabella is together with the clanless vampires at Shadow Den. And in the feeding room, after Lily fed of Isabella, Jax gets hungry too, but not just for her blood.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Isabella Russel
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

After the bloodlust, Lily calms down and Isabella suggests that Lily could feed on her. Lily and Jax both turn towards her, Jax expression tore. He leans down to her and speaks to her quietly:

After the bloodlust, Lily calms down and Isabella suggests that Lily could feed on her. Lily and Jax both turn towards her, Jax expression tore. He leans down to her and speaks to her quietly: 

“It’s risky. She might lose control again.”

“I am okay with the risk," Isabella responds. 

“You are brave." Jax noticed. 

Isabella smiles and adds. "I’m loyal."

Jax expression still hasn’t changed but he still answers: "It’s your choice." 

 

After Lily pulls away Isabella looks up to Jax who sits tensed across of them his red glowing eyes focused on Isabella’s neck. "Oh…. Sorry. The blood… I didn’t think you’d…" 

Isabella’s voice catches as she sees Jax eyes roaming over her body and curves taking them in. "I certainly wouldn’t say no. To anything you’d offer." 

Lily looks between Jax and Isabella. “Well, this is my cue to leave?" Lily smirks at them and winks at Isabella before leaving. 

“Jax let her alive." Lily jokes. 

“You were the person who lost control. Lily leave over to another place and try to not be close to other humans. You scared them.” Jax explains without leaving Isabella’s eyes. 

“Got it, Boss." Lily leaves the room. 

 

Jax walks over and slides onto the couch next to Isabella and strokes a finger across her neck. 

“Are you sure?" Jax asks one more time. 

This is what Isa loves about Jax. No matter how big the hunger is for he is always concerned about her. 

“I am Jax.”

Jax sinks into Isa’s neck and moans. She wraps her arms around him and enjoys the feeling of pleasure Jax makes her feel. Isabella strokes through his hair and pulls on it to pull him away from her neck. She looks into his eyes and kisses him passionately which he returns immediately. She can taste the metallic taste of her blood on his lips. 

“You are so sexy, Isa.”

She smiles and strokes his cheek. “You have no idea how sexy you are Jax." 

Jax strokes his hands down on her sides to linger between her thighs. Isabella moans and stares into his red eyes. 

“I love you, Jax.”

“What about Lily," Jax asks. 

“Are you jealous?" 

Jax stares into her green eyes stroking her black curls behind her ear. "How can’t I be? The way she looked at you.”

“Well every vampire is looking at me like this, but important is how I look back," Isabella explains and beams. “And right now, I look at you. Only you right?"

Jax nods and kisses her cheek. “And you only look at me like this.”

“Because I only love you. And only you are allowed to feed on me. Lily was just an emergency right now. She is my best friend and she needed me.”

“And you see her only as a best friend?" Isabella nods stand up and throw Jax back onto the sofa and straddles him. 

“I think I have to show how I see you." 

Jax looks up to her, staring at her body hungrily. "Now these sexy clothes have to go off of you," Jax smirks and puts off her black jacket while Isabella puts off his brown leather jacket. 

Jax leaves feather-light kisses on her neck and closes the wound where he bit her a couple of minutes ago. 

“I need you, Jax." Jax kisses her passionately and she moves her hips. She can feel him hardening underneath the fabric of his jeans. 

“You have no idea how much I want this.”

“Well, I saw it in your eyes the moment I put on these clothes." 

Jax chuckles and Isabella joins him. “Dork.” Jax snorts. 

“Your Dork," Isabella smirks and grabs his chin and looks into his eyes. “I love you, Jax. Only you. And I will do everything I can do to save you." Isabella whispers before she stands up and strips in front of him. 

Jax opening his belt and jeans but never leaving her body and the way she moves her curves to put off her clothes. Jax put down his jeans and throws it down on the floor along with her clothes. Isabella stands fully naked in front of him and beams at him and his visible erection underneath his boxer. Isabella slowly crawls to him but leaves kisses at the hem of his boxer and kisses up his abdomen to his lips. 

“Isa.." Jax moans and strokes her cheek. Isabella smirks and strokes down his abdomen and strokes above his crotch. Jax moans again and closes his eyes. 

“Look at me, Jax." Jax opens his eyes and looks at her, biting his lower lip. Isabella kisses him hungrily while Jax strokes her breast and back. 

“I need you, Isa.." Her name is like a whisper on his mouth. Isabella sits up and puts down his boxer, slowly, never leaving his eyes. 

Isabella takes his erection in her hands and kisses the tip of his member. Jax throws back his head and moans. 

“Stop teasing me." Jax insists but Isa just smirks and takes him in her mouth, the part she can’t put in she grabs with her hands. Jax grabs her curly hair and guides her. Jax looks down to her, still with his red hungry eyes. 

Their eyes meet while Isabella pleases Jax. "Isa stop I want to come inside of you." 

Isa stops and comes up to him and strokes his cheek. Jax takes her hips and guides her to his member. He enters her carefully while he looks her straight into her eyes. 

Isabella moans his name and put her hands next to his head grabbing a pillow. "You feel so good, Jax." Isa whispers.

Jax grins at her and holds her close while they move in sync together. "Tell me you are mine.”

“I am yours, Jax. All yours." Jax kisses her shoulder while Isabella hides her face in the crook of his neck to suppress her loud moaning. 

Jax grabs her butt and helps her move. “I love you so much!" Jax moans louder. 

“Jax...”

“I know baby, come with me!" 

Isabella grabs the pillow tighter and bites Jax shoulder while Jax moves their climax out together. Jax groans and holds her close. The only sound in the room now is their heavy breathing. Isabella sits up and looks down to Jax while Jax sits up too and holds her close and looks back at her. 

“I should make you jealous more often?" Isabella jokes. 

“You don’t have to make me jealous to get this. Just ask me. I am yours, Isa. You have me and my heart." Jax admits. 

Isabella smiles and strokes his cheek along his little stubble. "This is the sweetest words I ever heard.”

“They are true. I want to live because of you." Jax smiles and pulls her down along with him and cuddles on her.

Isabella strokes his hair while he lies his head down on her chest listening to her steady heartbeat. "You are the reason why I want to find a clan and live very long – with you," Jax whispers. 

Isabella kisses his head and holds him close. "I want this too."


End file.
